


Burning Passion

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Surtr finds you too commanding, and vows to do something about it.





	Burning Passion

APRIL FOOLS Y’ALL HAHA DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS MAN I SURE HOPE NOT BC SURTR CAN FUCK OFF FOREVER I HOPE GRIMA BEATS HIM SENSELESS IN THE GAUNTLET AND I HOPE HE GETS TAKEN OUT OF THE SUMMONING POOL FOREVER BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT

THE POINT IS **_APRIL FOOLS_**


End file.
